


Jealous, Possessive

by LoftyFantasy



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Public Scene, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoftyFantasy/pseuds/LoftyFantasy
Summary: Sora likes to play on Riku's jealous streak. But it's okay, because Riku can play right back.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Jealous, Possessive

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first public nsfw fic! This is a lightly edited version of a Twitter fic I posted last year, so its not what I'd consider extraordinary, but I like it all the same!
> 
> Read at your own discretion, this was written by and for adults.

Riku has done a lot of work to his temperament and he has grown up quite a bit. Most of the jealousy he'd had in his youth has mellowed out as the years go by. As much as he wanted Sora all to himself then, he's so incredibly supportive of his little extrovert seeking out other friends now!

He's happy Sora has friends. Friends who are nice and sweet and respectful of boundaries. Friends Sora can trust, call in times of need, and be there when Riku can't. Even just making friends of total strangers!

But there is a line.

Sora is a cute guy. Little, sweet, friendly. Bound to attract someone's attention. And, yes, he knows Sora doesn't look at anyone else. He  _ knows _ .

Riku just can't help the spike of jealousy when he sees someone getting  _ too _ familiar with Sora. An arm thrown around his shoulders, getting in his face, the very intention of flirtation.

Sora shakes his head, trying to be polite, but Riku can read the "oh, c'mon" on the other person's lips. The bar behind him keeps Sora from moving away. The jealousy grows a side of protectiveness, something just the wrong shade of ugly that makes Riku square up his shoulders and take all too calm strides toward his boyfriend.

The other person leans in too close again as Sora tries to back away. Riku's right behind them, grabbing the guy's wrist and twisting before he even really thinks about it. He's sure the intention isn't to hurt. But he wanted to make a solid point.

He pulls the arm away and spins Sora around as the other guy yells "What gives-"

Sora looks confused for a half second before recognition and relief takes over,

"Rik-"

Then Riku captures his lips in a deep, consuming, possessive kiss.

When they part, Sora is dazed in the best way, knees weak. Definitely a little hard, Riku can feel it against his leg. He's not even sparing a glance at the rando. Riku smiles, satisfied because he knows that look.

"Who's your friend?" He asks, not genuinely interested in the answer.

Sora blinks slowly, brain processing slowly, "Who? Oh," Sora takes in Riku's expression before casting a quick glance at the forgotten man. When Sora's eyes met Riku's again, "no one."

"Thought so."

Taking Sora's hand, Riku easily breaks through the crowd, if his height and broad shoulders weren't enough, surely the determined look was. Sora can barely keep up with his long strides, trailing behind as Riku drags him along. He can't even see their destination over his boyfriend's imposing figure in front of him.

The crowd starts to thin out, and Sora tries to peek out from behind right as Riku rounds a corner down a dim hallway. A door at the end that reads "employees only" is the only thing Sora manages to see before he's shoved against a wall. Riku's hands firmly pressing his shoulders back into it, immediately crowding into his space. 

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?"

Riku's tone sends a shiver down his back, that dazed feeling bubbling back up from earlier. Anticipation dancing in Sora's gut for how his night usually ends when he hears that tone.

"Of course. You like reeling in some unsuspecting asshole to use as a prop. Act like a little slut just to get my attention, don't you?" Riku's hands spin him around, pressing his face to the wall. His hips grind roughly against Sora's backside.

A shaky moan escapes Sora as he nods, yes yes, yes, that's exactly what he does. He wants Riku like this, showing Sora exactly who he belongs to. How he could never get it better from anyone else. In these moments, Riku  _ owns _ him, his body, and he can do whatever he wants.

Riku wastes no time yanking down Sora's pants, exposing his ass to the cool air. A short gasp sounds when Riku grabs a cheek, squeezing. 

"W-what if someone sees?"

"They'll know you're mine."

Sora presses back against Riku, whining. He felt exposed in the best way even though they were tucked around a corner, he couldn't help but hope someone might see them. That little thrill he lived for.

Riku's thumb skates down, teasing at his hole, but stops. Sora hears a short inhale before he presses in. 

"Fuck... you were planning this..."

Sora moans at the slight stretch; he'd taken great care in prepping before they'd left their apartment. Having to fumble for lube in the moment was so tedious.

With a proud little smirk, Sora looks over his shoulder, "Mm, yeah." He wiggles his hips back, taking the digit deeper, "Just for you."

Riku exhales a shuddering breath. He crowds in impossibly closer, but he wants to see Sora take him. He wants to feel his heat, hear the sounds, see Sora's expressions as Riku brings him incredible pleasure.

Sora whines, "C'mon what are you waiting forrr."

"What, I can't take my time?"

"If you take too long, I MIGHT just go back out there and find my friend again."

Riku growls, hands moving to tightly grip Sora's hips, "You wouldn't."

"Mm, I could," Sora teases, pushing back against the wall. He can easily get free from his boyfriend's hold if he wants to. 

"Alright."

"Huh?"

"Alright." Riku repeats all too calmly. His hands release their grip to trail down and yank Sora's pants back up. Settling them low on his hips, his thumb dips into the waist for half a second before he steps back completely.

Sora's brain tries to catch up with what just happened. Riku _never_ gave up that quickly. And _especially_ with Sora goading him on like that. Is he... changing the game? 

Slowly, Sora turns to face him, back flat against the wall, just waiting for Riku to pounce again.  He scans Riku's expression, attempting to read what his endgame is, but he gets nothing. "So you're just... gonna let me go back out there? That's it?"

Riku nods, "Of course. You said you would. I can't stop you from doing what you want."  With that, Riku moves away, shooting a little smirk over at his boyfriend as he rounds the corner back out into the club.

Sora stares after him for a minute, confused, but knowing there's got to be some other game here. There was no mistaking the predatory look in Riku's eyes.  Sora steps back into the main room, looking around for Riku but finding no sign of him.

Okay. He said he was gonna go have some fun, so he's gonna go have some fun.

Sora joins in the crowd, but stays alert. Every now and then, he catches a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye, but as he turns to catch it, it's gone in the crowd.

He can't hear anything over the music , the base shaking the air. People dancing and drinking around him as he moves with the crowd.  He sees the guy from earlier near the bar still. If Riku is going to keep playing with him, he'll play right back. 

He doesn't get more than two steps toward the bar before an arm wraps tightly around his waist and a hand grips the back of his hair.

Yanked back against a solid body, the music covers his yelp. When he moves to look behind him, the grip on his hair tightens, keeping him still. For the barest moment, ice cold adrenaline shoots fear through his blood, until he hears his captor's voice right in his ear.

"No, no, this is what you wanted, right? Some random guy in the bar?"

Sora can feel the breath on his ear, close enough for lips to just barely drag across his skin. His tensed shoulders relax, relieved by familiarity. 

"Ri-"

"Keep your eyes on him then; he'll notice you eventually."

Right. Their game. Sora feels an exciting buzz settle under his skin as he complies. Setting his focus on the bar, he watches the other man. 

Riku shifts behind him, body moving to the beat as he speaks again, "Dance with me. You're here for some fun, aren't you?"

Sora's mouth feels too dry. He tries to nod, but his hair is still held fast by Riku's grip on his hair. Sora falls into rhythm with Riku, and before long, he feels the arm around his waist loosen. That hand begins to wander, finding the hem of his shirt and dipping under. Sora gasps as fingers trace over his skin, moving up up up- Sora schools his expression, keeping it from twisting in pleasure as a thumb teases at his nipple.

He glances around, but no one seems to be paying attention to them... except the guy.

Riku's breath whispering over his neck causes him to shiver, "Looks like your friend found you. Why not give him a little show? Remind him he can look. But you're mine to touch."

His whine can't be heard over the music, but Riku knows. Sora's eyes slip closed and his chin tilts up as Riku starts pawing at him. He's showing off just how easily he can get Sora wound up. The movement of his hips is a constant grind against Sora.

The hand in his hair slid free, teasing down the line of Sora's spine before trailing around his front.

"Oh fuck," comes the silent whisper as Sora feels that hand hook into the waist of his pants, right over the button, and give a hard tug down. Sora's hips rolled, dragging his barely covered cock slowly into Riku's hand. His knees shake, and he sags back against Riku's chest, the back of Sora's head onto his shoulder.

Sora's eyes open just a crack, the rando is still watching them, albeit a little more shocked than before. But looking as if he can't tear his eyes away. 

Sora bites his lip to cover a smirk. Mm, he likes that attention.

Sensation and sound sit heavy on his skin, body on fire as Riku bites a mark into his neck. Sora's hand finds its way into Riku's hair, keeping him close. He feels rather than hears the laugh against his neck, before Riku lifts his head again. "What do you think your friend would do if I took you right here in front of him?" 

Just the thought has Sora moaning, hips pushing back against Riku.

Another tug has Sora's pants struggling to cling to his hips. Excitement zips down his spine like an electric current, the buzz under his skin crackling the more of him that's exposed. Riku could suggest anything right now and he'd probably agree.

He craves this attention, this aggressive desire. His boyfriend using his body to brag. Only Riku gets to touch, tease, kiss, mark, fuck Sora. When and wherever he wants. No one else can. And Sora  _ wants _ him to.

"Why don't we find out?" Sora hears the smug confidence in his voice before he feels Riku's arm slink down and out of his shirt. He feels cool air against his back for the brief moment Riku steps away, and then heat heat heat when he returns.

Arm back around him and pulling him up on his tip toes and shit,  _ Riku is actually doing this here, fuck. _

Riku gives one last pull, and Sora's pants fall and catch around his knees. A hot flush rolls over him. God, he should be embarrassed, feel some kinda shame, but no. No, all he feels is satisfaction as Riku sinks into him.

Satisfaction as he moans loud enough for Riku to hear him over the music. And satisfaction as his knees want to give out near immediately. It's so good. Too good. 

It's everything to him.

It becomes so much more as Riku moves. A slow grind, like he's still dancing to blend in with the crowd. In the low light and scant flash of strobes, they probably fit right in. Riku definitely fits right.

He feels sharp pain to his neck followed by suction. And another. And- fuck Riku is really laying claim to him. Sora pants, loving the slight twinge he leaves behind. Tugging on Riku's hair for more, again!

Using the arm around him, Riku drags Sora back onto his cock, holding him close for nothing more than a teasing grind. Whining, Sora's hand clenches in his own shirt, trying to move but being held tight. Begging, begging, begging, but Riku can't hear him over the music.

Sora's body is just too hot all over, he feels a bead of sweat drip down his back. He wants to touch himself, but when Riku's like this, he isn't allowed to. It's Riku's job to make him come. If he tries, Riku will only move slower, draw this out longer.

Another bite, and Riku grinds a bit harder and harder until it's like he can't stop himself from finally moving back. Sora's breath hitches with anticipation. Yes, finally, he's-

Sora struggles to keep his balance as the first thrust shakes him and the second hits right where he needs it. The hand that has been clinging to his shirt flies down to grasp Riku's arm, hoping that will help.

Riku growls in Sora's ear to keep his eyes open, and when he complies, sees what Riku wants him to.

"He wants you so bad, bless him." Riku laughs with a strained breath, "It's so obvious."

Sora watches as the guy tries to subtly adjust himself in his pants. Openly staring, though, not even trying to hide it. And if Sora makes a showy pleasured expression the next time Riku pushes in, it's not his fault.

Riku's panting hot in his ear, muttering about how Sora belongs to him,  _ mine mine mine _ as his hand slinks down to wrap around Sora's cock. 

Sora jolts back, sounds coming faster as tension in his belly winds tighter and tighter with each touch. It's a rush of heady adrenaline as Riku's pace picks up, shaky hand moving on his cock, and just the right kind of attention, heat, pleasure.

Sora spills out into Riku's hand and the club floor, drop after drop till he's wrung dry. 

Riku follows soon after, no doubt the extra pressure finished him off. Sora sags back against Riku, high in afterglow and enjoying the fullness while it lasts.

(And though Sora cannot see it, Riku's gloating smirk over at rando man can be felt in every bit of his posture.)

Sora hums as Riku pulls away, thinking that they'll make it back to the car, Riku might try to clean him out with his tongue in the back seat. That's the way their game usually ended. 

But again, Riku surprises him.

Sora feels the cool, blunt end of a plug sliding against his entrance. Damn, he must have been planning something too.

Riku pushes the plug in, whisper but a rasp in Sora's ear, "I'm not done with you yet."


End file.
